2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Danilo's Version)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the worst Atlantic Hurricane Season in the record since the began in 1851. The season shattered numerous records that would make this season one of the worst in the world. The season produced a record breaking 35 named storms, 25 hurricanes and 14 major hurricanes. The season also produced 5 Category 5 Hurricanes, breaking the previous record from 2005, when Hurricane Neemias was officially upgraded to a Category 5 Hurricane at the time of USA causing $125 billion (2019 USD), tied with Hurricane Kristina, from 2005. But surpassing these storms was Hurricane Danilo, which caused $160.89 billion (2019 USD), being the most costliest Tropical Cyclone in the world, as well as from New England in the USA. The storm made landfall on Long Island as a Category 2 Hurricane, the strongest to do so in more than 40 years. The strongest storm the season and in the Atlantic Ocean was Hurricane Wilma, which topped out with winds of 195 mph and a pressure of 876 mbar. The storm went under "super" rapid intensification, going from a Category 1 storm to a Category 5 storm in last then 20 hours, the most rapid to do so in any Tropical Cyclone. But, Hurricane Johnathan and Rosanne both hit the region of Galveston Texas, just weeks apart, being the most intense storms to do so of the season with pressures both around 930 mbar. Then, Hurricane Aline, devastating New Orleans and the central USA golf coast in May, being the deadliest and strongest off season storm on record. Officially, the season begins June 1st and ends November 30th with Hurricane Aline forming on June 25, kicking off the season early, and then persisted activity from Hurricane Mu lasted into early January. The season saw a total of 9 retired names which broke another record set also in 2005. Seasonal Forecasts Season summary ImageSize = width:815 height:255 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/02/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2019 till:02/07/2019 color:C2 text:Aline (C2) from:03/07/2019 till:05/07/2019 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:10/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C1 text:Berry (C1) from:14/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:TS text:Carol (TS) from:27/07/2019 till:03/08/2019 color:C4 text:Danilo (C4) from:31/07/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C4 text:Elena (C4) from:03/08/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:TS text:Fabian (TS) from:06/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:C4 text:Giada (C4) from:06/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C1 text:Hector (C1) from:12/08/2019 till:15/08/2019 color:TS text:Inez (TS) from:17/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) barset:break from:19/08/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:C5 text:Johnathan (C5) from:19/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:C2 text:Katelynn (C2) from:23/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:C3 text:Logan (C3) from:23/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:28/08/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:07/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C5 text:Neemias (C5) from:11/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C4 text:Omar (C4) from:18/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C1 text:Patricia (C1) from:18/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:C5 text:Rosanne (C5) from:01/10/2019 till:05/10/2019 color:C1 text:Sergio (C1) from:04/10/2019 till:05/10/2019 color:TS text:Tanya (TS) from:05/10/2019 till:06/10/2019 color:TS text:Unnamed (STS) barset:break from:06/10/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:TD text:Twenty-Three (STD) from:06/10/2019 till:09/10/2019 color:C1 text:Vicente (C1) from:10/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:C5 text:Wilma (C5) from:14/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:15/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/10/2019 till:19/10/2019 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:20/10/2019 till:25/10/2019 color:C3 text:Gamma (C3) from:20/10/2019 till:02/11/2019 color:C4 text:Delta (C4) from:25/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:C4 text:Epsilon (C4) from:26/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:C2 text:Zeta (C2) from:31/10/2019 till:07/11/2019 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:05/11/2019 till:06/11/2019 color:TS text:Theta (TS) barset:break from:12/11/2019 till:15/11/2019 color:TS text:Iota (TS) from:18/11/2019 till:26/11/2019 color:C1 text:Kappa (C1) from:25/11/2019 till:06/12/2019 color:C5 text:Lambda (C5) from:22/12/2019 till:03/01/2020 color:C3 text:Mu (C3) from:25/12/2019 till:26/12/2019 color:TS text:Nu (TS) from:28/12/2019 till:30/12/2019 color:TD text:Thirty-Nine (TD) from:28/12/2019 till:29/12/2019 color:TD text:Forty (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January 2020 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" June and July right after landfall in Louisiana and Alabama.]] The month of June begins with Hurricane Aline which forms on June 25 from a strong tropical wave the moves off the coast of Africa. The NOAA predicted the storm to be a weak Tropical Storm to affect the Central Gulf Coast of Alabama but in June 27th, the storm under goes rapid intensification and becomes a strong and rare June Category 2 hurricane barreling toward the Alabama coast. On July 1st, Aline makes landfall as a Category 2 hurricane at peak intensity, devastating the Alabama, Mississippi coastline and New Orleans. In total causing $150 billion (2019 USD), the most costliest Tropical Cyclone on record until surpassed by Hurricane Danilo a month later. In July, a Depression formed in the Caribbean failing two attain Tropical Storm status. This storm formed on July 3rd. On July 10th, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance that became a Depression on the same day. Later, the storm strengthened into Tropical Storm Berry. The Bermuda meteorology center was advised to monitor the storms progress, until it safely passed on June 13, then becoming a Category 1 Hurricane for two days until becoming Extratropical on July 15th. In the meanwhile a strong tropical wave formed in the Caribbean. It became a Depression on July 14th and strengthened to Tropical Storm Carol on the same day. On July 15th, the storm dissipated in responsibility for high wind shear. The NHC began monitioriing a very compact Tropical Wave that moved off the coast of Africa on July 25th. The storm was noted as Tropical Depression Four on July 27th. The storm strengthened to Tropical Storm Danilo, then went under rapid intensification and became Hurricane Danilo. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons